His Mission
by JenniClouds
Summary: Yamamoto is back from his mission in Italy but feels like he has a little something else to do before he really has fully accomplished it. And that involves a certain Hibari Kyoya. One-shot. Yaoi. R&R please


Hi... :) uhhm uhhm uhhm, this is my first YamaHiba fanfic (even though they're my OTP _) and uhhm, i just hope you like it...? ^^; hahha it was written kind of differently then what I'm used to so yeah... idk if that's really a good thing or not. But, please R&R anyways :3 it means alot to me, and all you need to do really is just state your opinion on what you think about it ^^;

so yeah... i don't own KHR (Though I wish I did) but I _do_ own the plot... :D

Please do not forget that i am merely 13 years of age (yes, i am using my age as an excuse for my writing :P)

**

* * *

**Yamamoto stumbled into the living room, clumsily removing his shoes as he hiccupped and tried very hard not to trip over his own feet. He had just gotten back from a little party Tsuna had thrown for him to celebrate his return from Italy. Now he was drunk beyond belief, tired as hell, and stunk more than an alarmed skunk in a room with no windows. Yes, he smelled _that_ bad. But it really wasn't his fault, he had only kicked back on the booze (more than usual) because a certain someone wasn't there. The samurai hiccupped yet again as he (literally) crawled up the stairs and felt his way into the room, maybe _he_ was waiting for him in there.

True to his word, _he_ was right there, laying in his bed with (nothing but) a bath robe hanging loosely around his skinny body while reading a book using the lamp as a light. "You're late" the person mumbled, not lifting his eyes off the book for even a split second. The spiky haired teen chuckled and slowly loosened his tie with one hand,

"I thought that if I waited long enough," his breath hitched for a moment and he continued, "that you would show up." his care-free smile found it's way onto his face. The figure laying on the bed scoffed,

"You know I don't like crowds."

"It doesn't hurt to be around crowds if you get to be with your boyfriend." his ability to speak clearly when drunk was something he had learned to do over the years of trying to get a ride home from his friends. He gingerly crawled under the covers and reached for the latter only to be kicked off mere seconds later. He let out a curse as his butt made contact with the hardwood floor,

"You smell bad, go take a shower and brush your teeth." Yamamoto let a small whimper escape his lips as he stared up at the blurred figure that was now neglecting his book and glaring daggers at him.

"Can't I just go to sleep? I can take a shower tomorrow." he whined like a child but that did him no good,

"No. Go brush your teeth." climbing back up, he threw himself onto the smaller frame on the bed, attempting to crush him in a playful manner,

"I'll only go take a shower and brush my teeth if you come with me, Kyouya." the other rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to push the heavy load off of him at the same time. After a while he eventually gave in,

"Fine."

* * *

2:48am. Here he was, scrubbing away at his poor mouth, trying to get rid of the sour smell that his lover hated so much while Kyouya sat on the toilet seat, waiting quietly for him to finish. Yamamoto gurgled the water and spat it out. He then turned to the prefect seated on the off-white toilet with his arms outstretched and asked, "How do I smell now?" Taking his attention away from the patterned wall, the black head stood up and stalked over to the other, in long strides. Kyouya was pressed up against him in no time and had begun to breath in the others scent, looking for any signs of that horrible fragrance. There was none.

"It's better." he finally concluded after some time of 'evaluating' the taller one.

"It's good enough to be able to sleep with you right?" Yamamoto questioned, arms enveloping the cloud guardian into a hug and placing a chaste kiss on the top of his head. Kyouya hmph-ed and leaned into him,

"Yeah." Yamamoto smiled, maybe he was lucky tonight,

"Am I clean enough to have se-"

"No." okay, maybe he wasn't all that lucky. The rain guardian sighed but complied anyways and dragged the other off to bed.

"Welcome back." the samurai hears his love murmur just before they go to bed and couldn't help but break out into a wide grin, "I love you." the grin stretched from ear to ear. Kyouya would need to stop soon for Yamamoto feared that if he said anymore then he would end up breaking his whole face. He snuggled into the other and breathed out contently,

"I love you too, Kyouya." and he goes on whispering sweet nothings into his ears like, 'You mean so much to me', 'I can't live without you', and 'Don't ever leave me, Kyouya. I need you so much' and although Yamamoto knew that the cloud guardian would never do that to him, he couldn't help but always feel insecure whenever he goes on missions that involve leaving the other alone in their house. The two talk for a bit, lightly summarizing how everyday was for them without the other and Yamamoto holds back a yawn,

"Good night." the black head ends it there when he hears the other moan quietly. He can feel his eyes closing but keeps them open for as long as he can just to see the small smile on the other's face before pulling him into his chest and sleeping.

* * *

Yamamoto woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside and the sweet aroma of miso soup, oh how he missed that smell. He let out an audible yawn before gingerly sitting up and rubbing away any eye boogers he thought he might have. Walking down the stairs, he calls out for the other that had been missing from his bed this morning, "Kyouya, are you in the kitchen?" he knows fully well that the other won't answer but he asks him anyways. And upon stepping into the kitchen, he finds the other's back facing him while moving around and looking for what ever he needs. He can't help but smile because this was one of the very few times he gets to see his lovely Kyouya in such a gentle state. In a matter of seconds, he has his arms wrapped around the other and finds the other complaining about his lack of hygiene because he never bothers taking showers or brushing his teeth before coming downstairs. Yamamoto can't help but laugh considering the fact that he knows it, and yet he just doesn't do it since the first thing he wants to do every morning is see him. Once he ushers him to go up stairs to take a shower and all the morning tasks an average person is supposed to do, they're both back downstairs enjoying the thoroughly prepared breakfast. Yes, everything was as it should be, until they got out in public that is.

Kyouya knows that the way they act in public is wrong but he can't help himself. Yamamoto laughs it off every time he ignores him and when they finally get the time alone, he shows his true colours: a loving man who would do anything to be with the one he loves, even if it meant being neglected by him in daylight. Sure he feels bad, but if he had to be lovey dovey with the other outside the shelter of his own house then he would feel _uncomfortable_ and that would make Yamamoto worry even more than when he refuses to eat. The rain guardian slips on his shoes and is almost out the door when he feels himself being pulled down by his neck and into a soft kiss. He breaks out into a smile even though he should be used to it now. "Bye." the smile broadens.

"I'll be back before 7 tonight, I promise." Yamamoto announces before walking out. He knows the other would worry if he didn't come home at that exact time even if he didn't show it, but he breaks the promise anyways, for something even more precious than coming home to a warm, welcoming house with delicious food.

* * *

8:37pm. Stupid Takeshi. Kyouya glances at the clock again and turns his attention back to the TV that he had put on mute. That idiot was late and he didn't even bother calling him. He flips his phone open and checks for any missed calls or texts he might have received in the past 30 seconds. His nerves were being grated at with each passing second and he was starting to see red. Boy was Takeshi in trouble when he comes home. First, he was going to starve him, next, he would make him sleep on the couch with nothing but a thin sheet of blanket, and lastly he would stop their nightly activities for a whole 2 weeks. That was when he realizes his phone had just vibrated signalling a text. Whipping his phone open and almost breaking it in half, he reads the name of the sender and is _almost_ tempted to go over to that person's place and snap his neck. And hell, if it wasn't -20 degrees Celsius outside then he would have already been on his way there. Tsunayoshi. Why, of all times, did he have to send him a text? No matter, he decided to kill at least 5 seconds of his life reading it anyways. _'Look outside your window!'_ okay, that didn't take as long as he thought it would, but it still killed 1 or 2 seconds of his time. Now why would he have to look out his window? Sighing, he decided to slide off of his oh so comfortable bed and look out the window, just like his goddamn boss had told him to. His eyes widened at the sight beneath him and he touched the window gently, Takeshi was a sly one.

There he was, standing just outside a heart he had just shovelled out in the snow, chilled to the bone all because he wanted to ask the other a question. He held a bouquet in both hands and looked up at the window. He had just managed to finish stepping in the fresh snow to spell out 'Marry Me' and barely managed to stay in the lines of the heart. Candles were lit in the outline of the heart and were flicking about due to the crisp air and very light breeze. He grinned broadly hoping to get a positive reaction from the skylark. He didn't. The cloud guardian had rudely closed the curtains and walked away from him turning the light off in the room. Yamamoto's face fell. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to smile and nod, or even better, open the window and yell 'Yes!' but this, this wasn't supposed to happen at all. Was he still mad at him for coming home late? But the truth was that he _was_ home at exactly 7:00pm, he was just outside shovelling snow in his backyard for a whole hour and a half. The door slams open and Yamamoto finds himself shying away from that icy glare of his lover's. As if the cold weather wasn't cold enough. He tries to smile and gets down on one knee despite the snow that has already begun to stick to his pants, "Marry me." it wasn't a question nor was it an order. Hell, he didn't know what it was, but it was good enough for him,

"It's cold outside, come in." Kyouya's voice barely gets through his partially frozen ears as he shakes his head, half is to protest against the idea, the other half is to try and shake off all the ice.

"Not until you say you will!" Yamamoto screams as loud as he can, because let's face it, he wants the whole world to know that he would soon be engaged to the enticing rain guardian of the Vongola family. There's silence for a little while before he finally witnesses the other move his head just a fraction of an inch downward. It was a nod. Kyouya had nodded. Nods mean yes, do they not? And at that exact moment, Yamamoto found himself leaping to his feet and flying over to the skylark in no time, bouquet and candles laying forgotten in the sparkling snow. In a matter of seconds, his arms are wrapped around the smaller one, almost tripping over him in the process. Joy flows through his body like a waterfall, and he thinks to himself, is this how it felt to be engaged to someone?

"You're cold." Kyouya complains, but returns the hug anyways and uses his very rare happy(ish) tone and Yamamoto knew that he too, wouldn't regret the decision he had just bestowed upon himself. He would give him the ring later, but right now he needed a kiss. Leaning down and capturing the other's lips with his own blue-ish ones, the samurai smiles against their slightly parted lips and deepens it all at the same time. The cloud user runs his hands through the spiky locks and parts his lips just enough for a warm tongue to peek through. He too, can't help but smile against their kiss because he feels comfortable enough to do so, even with the door opened and everybody passing by could see. But at that moment, they didn't have a care in the world. They were going to wed and that was all that mattered to them. And yet, in the back of Yamamoto's mind, he couldn't help but think of how it was no longer just a house he was coming home to everyday, he might even be able to come home to a loving family. That alone made him almost break his face from smiling.

* * *

...Review? Please??? ^______^


End file.
